Ellis
Ellis ' is a character in the ''Battle Arena Toshinden series. She is a cheerful dancer who is considered to being the main deuteragonist of the series (alongside with the main protagonist Eiji Shinjo). Although the games state Ellis to be Turkish, she is actually Japanese, this reference is not revealed until the second game. Story A close friend of Eiji Shinjo and Kayin Amoh, Ellis is a fighter skilled in the art of the twin dirk daggers, and is also a circus performer for a traveling theater troupe. She was raised in an orphanage in Turkey, being told that her parents and brother had been killed in a car crash when she was a young child. Ellis, after reaching the age of 16, moved to Japan where she would meet and eventually develop an unreturned crush on Eiji, who was bitter at the sudden disappearance of his older brother and mentor, Sho. Along with Eiji and Kayin, Ellis had entered the first Toshindaibukai in order to test her fighting skills and abilities, but she, along with all the other participating fighters, discovered that the tournament had been held illegally by a man named Gaia, whom Eiji had been battling at the time. Furious at Gaia for deceiving her, Ellis returned home with Eiji and Kayin. However, a year later, Ellis had received a letter from Gaia, who was calling for help. To both her shock and horror, the letter revealed that Gaia was actually her father and that she and Gaia were the only ones to survive the car crash sixteen years ago. It also revealed that Ellis was actually Japanese and not Turkish. It seemed that Gaia had been targeted for death by the Himitsu Kessha for holding the first Toshindaibukai without their consent and approval, and now needed help if he was to avenge the deaths of his wife and son, who had been killed when Uranus caused the fatal car accident. Fighting her personal hatred, Ellis had entered the second Toshindaibukai and encountered a man named Rungo Iron, who claimed to be a friend of Gaia's who had also received a call for help. Eventually reuniting with her father, Ellis had fought in the tournament, but was knocked out by a Chinese magician named Fo Fai, leaving Gaia and Rungo to fight along with their new ally Eiji. Ellis eventually heard that Uranus had been slain before Gaia and Rungo could reach her, and Gaia came home to Ellis, wanting to start a new life together with her in order to help rebuild and re-establish their father-daughter relationship, to which Ellis had happily agreed with. However, Ellis, Gaia, and Rungo were selected by the Soshiki as blood sacrifices for Agon Teos, being targeted by several of Abel's own assassins. In addition to herself being targeted, Ellis also found that the children in her troupe were kidnapped and were to be sacrificed in the Organization's activities, if she did not comply with their demands. Along with Eiji and Kayin, they entered the third Toshindaibukai. Rungo had to fight Adam: a robot about his own size and Gaia had been targeted by Tau: a tribal giant. Ellis had encountered another assassin named Atahua: a tribal boy. Ellis fought Atahua with all her might, but when Tau showed up and claimed that he had forfeited his match against Gaia, Atahua had abandoned his own fight with Ellis as well, understanding now that fighting was pointless and that it wouldn't help him achieve his personal goal. Ellis and Gaia bid farewell to Tau and Atahua, and left the tournament. When the tournament had reached its climactic end, Ellis had successfully saved her extended family from both danger and the confines of the Organization. Since the destruction of the Soshiki, Ellis and Gaia have not fought again, retiring from the sport for good. Voice Actors * Youko Teppouzuka (games) (Japanese) * Beth Kaufman (Toshinden, Toshinden Remix) (English) * Kyoko Hikami (OVA) (Japanese) * Lisa Ortiz (OVA) (English) ''Battle Arena Toshinden 3'' Ending The battle has ended, and peace has returned once again. the children in Ellis' troupe are safe, saved by her skill and bravery. The responsibility of caring for those who are unable to defend against the tyranny of others has helped Ellis grow and mature. When she herself realizes this, she will have reached an even higher level of development, both as a fighter and as a human being. Surrounded by children and her new friends she found in battle, Ellis dances to celebrate her glorious triumph. Game Appearance Ellis has a shoulder length green hair with long fringes in each sides and green eyes. Her primary appearance throughout the game is a glamorous lighter shades of pink short dress with pink outlines as her long sleeves are see-through. She has a very large dark pink bow with the ribbons are hanging loose in each sides and her dress skirt resembles spikes which also shows her leotard and a matching light pink boots. Her alternate appearance is still her primary outfit as her dress are now in darker shades of pink and her hair is blond while her eyes are brown. In the OVA version, her primary outfit has been altered with the see-through long sleeves and the spiked dress skirt are nowhere to be seen and the color of her dress is white. Gameplay Ellis appears to be skilled in wielding dual daggers commonly uses two dirks as her main weapon. She is very agile and always quick to knock her opponents down. Move Lists Ellis has a wide variety of close range attacks when using her two dirks. Special Attacks * '''Arch Slash: Ellis makes an upper slash through her opponent with one of her dirks. This move is later shared by Tracy who uses Jackpot. * Spinning Kicks: Ellis does a several flying kicks on her opponent. * Sugar and Spice: Ellis creates a spinning glowing pink aura to knock her opponent through the wall. Overdrive * Angel Kiss also known as Kiss Kiss Kiss in the Japanese version: Ellis readied her stance with her two dirks and she will engulf in a glowing yellow aura to charge the opponent. If it connects, she will make a multiple of sixteen stabs on her opponent as the last blow will knock the opponent down through the wall. This move is also has a poor recovery time when the opponent will block or dodge the move. This ability is later shared by both Tracy and Rachael when they use their Desperation Moves. Secret Move *'Stardust Night:' Ellis draws a glowing yellow aura to damage her opponent. *'Forgive Me:' Ellis does a taunt to hit his opponent with one of her dirks followed by a brief combo assault while taunting her opponent, crying. Ellis continues to deal two slashes and knocks her opponent with a yellow flash of light in a kiss. Desperation Move * Sweet Kiss also known as Aftershock in the first game and French Kiss in the Japanese version: Ellis desperately hit her opponent with her dirks in a spinning fashion and unleashes a combo assault of her two dirks followed by knocking her opponent heavily with a yellow flash of light in a kiss. Can only be done when the health bar is flashing red. Cards Gallery ellis-t1.jpg ellis-t2.jpg ellis-cd.jpg ellis-sofia.jpg ellis-sofia-2.jpg ellis-sg.jpg Toshinden_25th_Tsukasa_Kotobuki.jpg|Toshinden 25th Anniversary Postcard by Tsukasa Kotobuki tumblr_panj4dQIMi1qdq8c0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_panj4dQIMi1qdq8c0o2_1280.jpg tumblr_nw0gd7d6oZ1qdq8c0o1_1280.jpg tumblr_panj4dQIMi1qdq8c0o3_1280.jpg ellis.jpg ellis2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 2 Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Characters